


You Suck At Love

by LoveFics157



Category: Pocket Monsters: The Origin | Pokemon Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFics157/pseuds/LoveFics157
Summary: Red is the most gigantic idiot in the world to Blue, a happy go lucky pansy is nothing compared to Blue's awesomeness, but that pansy only makes him want to shout. So why is it that the actual idiot all along is always Blue chasing after some sort of Love he's terrible at?
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 11





	1. I Am A Good Boy

"Would you give me the damn ice cream back?!" Shouted a certain brown haired nuisance, trying his best to steal back the item clutched in my hands that I just couldn't help myself but constantly tease him with.

"Maybe if you beg me." I laughed with a grin, which only aggravated him further. Finally figuring out a solution to his problem, he kicked me in the knee as hard as he could.

"Like hell that'll happen, I'd rather die first." Giving him a deadly glare, I clutched onto my knee as he swiftly grabbed onto his treat with an innocent smile. He could be such an annoying guy, I may have been teasing him but honestly did that stupid boy have to use violence? "Well, I'm off to the professor's house for a quick visit, he's finally free from his resarch so I thought I'd stop by for a little bit."

"You only want to see the Pokemon." In response to my comment, he only scratched his cheek while peering to the side with a guilty look. Just shaking my head at him, I placed my palm over my face in exhaustion. "Whatever, do what you want, I'll be stopping by later."

Nodding his head sweetly, I could feel my cheeks turn a slight shade of red at that smile of his. It was really something when he always produced one that sent my nerves on overdrive, just thinking about how it pushed me in all directions, I couldn't help loving that shining smile I saw.

He ran away in the direction of the professor's lab, and I was still trying to recover from that sight of him. It was too adorable that I just wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, there's just no way. Especially the way he kept calling my name when he was reaching for that Ice cream, it was just too much for me, that in the end my mind drifted away into a world of thoughts of only Red.

Finally snapping back to reality, I realized it was almost getting dark and he might leave the professor's house soon, if he hadn't already. Practically tripping over myself, I made a swift dash there and quickly went inside while looking for Red.

Once I finally found him in the backyard petting a bulbasaur while laughing happily, I could've melted right then and there. Coming up to him, I tried my best to strike up a conversation. "So, you...like bulbasaurs?" Instantly realizing how stupid I sounded I just sputtered out whatever first came to mind. "He didn't bite you already did he, you don't need to hide it, you look like a giant pokemon toy after all."

Narrowing his eyes at me, he only just brushed aside my comment as if it was nothing, probably used to them by this point. "Very funny, Blue."

"No need to pout, do you need me to cheer you up or something, there there you poor young sapling." Patting his head with outmost care, he instantly slapped it away while his cheeks turned a shade of red, obviously looking embarrassed.

"Don't touch me!" Out of nowhere the professor's voice came from behind us. Which made us surprised since we must've been too busy in our conversation to have noticed him before.

"You two seem to be getting along just as great as usual, I'm glad you decided to make it Blue, you should take a look at the Pokemon with the two of us." Nodding my head, I stepped towards the professor as he showed me some of his Pokemon, though I couldn't help peering over at Red at times.

The day was quite nice like usual, and there wasn't much to speak of, but still it was nice to be with him. It had been a long time since the whole championship thing but now I get to be with him in our hometown for who knows how long. But I'm still not exactly sure what I want to do with my life and neither is he.

Watching Red leave, I just rolled my eyes at that idiotic way he tried to buddy up to the professor and went to my room without even saying goodbye. By the time I assumed Red was finally gone, tramps decided to come up to my room. "You could try not to fight with him as much as you already do you know, you have a lot in common after all."

"Did you drink Pokemon water or something Gramps, someone like me, has nothing in common with some billboard like that." Just smirking at me, he only half heartedly agreed with me. "No matter, would you get up tomorrow and help me feed the Pokemon?" Nodding my head at him, I decided to read some books for the rest of the night until I got tired.


	2. Misunderstood Individuals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is the most gigantic idiot in the world to Blue, a happy go lucky pansy is nothing compared to Blue's awesomeness, but that pansy only makes him want to shout. So why is it that the actual idiot all along is always Blue chasing after some sort of Love he's terrible at?

Hearing the alarm clock buzz its way through my eardrums, I slammed it off. Sitting upward, I breathed out a deep yawn before changing into my usual clothing and going down the steps. It was much too early for me so I was still trying to awaken.

Going outside, there were dozens of Pokemon just waiting around with happy faces. With a slight smile at them, I started to pet the few that came up to me for attention while Gramps took a moment to collect their individual food. The two of us handing it out, each one ate without even thinking.

We made sure there weren't any problems with their meal time for a little while before finally leaving them on their own. It must've been some time because the sun had already raised in the cloudy sky above me, so I took that opportunity to get some exercise for a little.

"I'm going out for a little, be back soon." Asking me to bring him back some breakfast, I just faintly murmured some sort of reply as I stepped out of the door.

Walking through the door, the wind blew through my face, slightly messing up the spikes in my hair. Regardless, I started to fix them as I continued my aimless walk. "If Gramps wants breakfast I could take a quick trip to the neighboring town, it's only a few steps away. I'll just have to be quick or it'll get cold."

Stepping through the grass, I saw Red training but just ignored him. I didn't have time to deal with him right now, I was busy and he would only be getting on my nerves. "Blue, whatcha doin'?" He tried to ask me once he caught sight of me, but I just bitterly ignored that idiot hoping he would take a hint.

Walking past Red, him and his Pokemon only got more curious and started to follow me, now trying to get it out of me, much to my annoyance just like I thought he would do. "Whatcha doin' there blue, come on tell me."

"Would you go away already?!" Now smirking at me with an evil smile, I swore that If I could I would've killed him right then and there.

"Hmmm...let me think about it... no. Why don't you make me Instead?" I was seriously going to make him alright, he was getting on my last nerve just by standing there. I was about to grab onto his shirt and utterly destroy every cell in his body, but I knew that I had made more important things to do right now.

"Whatever I know the real truth, you have and always will be jealous of me. Once you find the senses to scram the better, I have no time for you." Leaving on my own way once more. He tilted his head once more while deciding to see what exactly was so important.

Finally getting to the next town, we went into the Pokemon center and I asked the Nurse Joy for some quick breakfast. It wouldn't be too difficult since she always has some for those that stay at the center. Once I got it, I was on my way back to our home town.

"You got yourself breakfast in another town, why didn't you just make something at home?" He was starting to pout since I was ignoring him but I couldn't care less what he did in the slightest, he can have his girl talk with his Pokemon, what exactly was he expecting from me?

Before he could try to ruin my morning any further, I slammed the door in his face and locked it before he could get into the lab. "Was that Red just a moment ago I saw?" Gramps questioned me but I only shook my head with a sincere expression on my face.

"Here your breakfast, I got something for myself too, there was a really good selection today so I think you should enjoy yourself." The two of us ate together for some time while making small chatter. I always really liked spending time with him, he was really nice to be around and I liked that, I didn't exactly know the rest of my family but I did know him and we had a really close bond, I always appreciated that.

Finally Red decided to come back, at least what I assumed was him since someone was knocking at the door again and no one else comes to bug us other than his mother at times. With a deep sigh, I finished my food and went to open the door. "What do you want now?"

"Thanks for letting me in!" Dashing inside before I could say anything further about the situation, he plopped onto the couch and made himself at home. Sitting across from him, I just looked to the side as the professor made sure his food was gone before going to the kitchen. "Hey Blue, why are you always so mean to me?"

"Eh?" Not exactly sure what he meant, I just looked at him with a puzzled expression, trying to figure out what was going through that head of his.

"Nothing, forget it." Shrugging my shoulders, the two of us waited around for the professor to get back with his freshly made Tea.


	3. Eevee~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is the most gigantic idiot in the world to Blue, a happy go lucky pansy is nothing compared to Blue's awesomeness, but that pansy only makes him want to shout. So why is it that the actual idiot all along is always Blue chasing after some sort of Love he's terrible at?

I couldn't exactly get what he meant by why we were mean to eachother, it's beacuse he's nothing but a total ass, nothing more nothing less. Did he think otherwise or something, I mean knowing him he would try to act like he is better than me on all levels and ultimately fail, but still.

As usual we talked about whatever came to mind, but I tried not to think so much about what he said, just brushing it off as him being strange. Once we finished Grandpa decided to lecture me about being kind to others, like he knew how I should be acting or something. "You should walk Red to his house, it's always good to be kind to others, besides he came all this way at least try to show some gratitude."

"It's totally fine, I can go by myself." Red said, most likely trying not incur my wrath. I just nodded my head in agreement with that but grandpa had other plans for me.

"Blue, be nice." Giving the man a side glance for a moment, I got up off the couch and followed the boy to the house only a little ways away, if anything it was only a few steps away so this was practically useless.

Stopping at the door, I was about to leave with a quick wave of the hand, but he turned to me with a strange look on his face that was full of determination. "What is it, you have something to say?"

"Nothing, you're so stupid!" Completely puzzled, he slammed the door while barging inside, obviously more than irritated. I couldn't understand what exactly I said, and was very angry that he just blew me off like that.

"Why am I the idiot when you're the one acting like a brat?! If you had something to say why can't you just spit it out damn it!?" Storming away from his house, I went on another walk to blow some steam from what just happened.

That night I found myself lost in thoughts about Red once more after my mind had calmed down, I kinda felt a little guilty now, wondering if I did something that got on his nerves. He'd get over it but still...was it that bad that I had no clue what he was talking about?

"Oh yea, I totally forgot, since he annoyed me so much this morning I wasn't able to catch a glimpse at his adorable face as usual...just great...." Burying my face into my pillow I decided to just let slumber overtake me and hope for tomorrow to come already.

"Eev!" I heard a small voice call from the bottom of my bed. Looking over to where the shy little voice had come from, it was a baby eevee that must've found it's way up to my room. Jumping onto my bed, it curled up to my pillow. "Eev, Eevee~"

"You wanna lay here too? Fine, do as you please just don't take up too much room ok?" Smiling sweetly, the small bundle of fur curled into a ball and slept soundly before I even knew it. Attempting to do the same, all I could think about was Red and what he might be doing right now.


	4. Chocolatey Treats!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is the most gigantic idiot in the world to Blue, a happy go lucky pansy is nothing compared to Blue's awesomeness, but that pansy only makes him want to shout. So why is it that the actual idiot all along is always Blue chasing after some sort of Love he's terrible at?

Opening my eyes, I realized everything was pitch black and scratched my cheek awkwardly. Reaching onto my face, I pulled the Eevee that was spread across it while sleeping peacefully, to the side of my pillow. Barely awake, the tiny fluff was starting to open its eyes now and take in its situation.

"Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you all not to sleep on my face like that if I let onto my bed?" Rubbing her head, she just ignored my comment with a happy smile and cuddled her head up to me. I was much too soft on the Pokemon, but it's not like there was anything wrong with that. "C'mon time for breakfast."

The Pokemon were fed their breakfast then I started to get my own, until I heard something coming from Grandpa. He didn't exactly sound happy about something while on the phone. Waiting until he was done, I went over to him with a peice of bread in my mouth. "Somhing wrng Pop?"

Laughing to himself he only shook his head while placing the phone onto a tiny table. "Just a bit of trouble with one of the other Professers, nothing to worry about at the moment. I'm going to be busy this morning so if you wouldn't mind looking after the Pokemon for me?"

"No problem, are you sure everything is alright, you didn't exactly look all that happy?" Nodding his head with a smile, he left out the door, the small Eevee seemed concerned too but I only shook my head at her. "Nah, Gramps has no reason to lie, besides worrying doesn't do us any good."

Making the largest grin, I made the most evil laugh. "Looks like I'm your caretaker today, you better beware for I won't go easy on you." While I watched the Pokemon play with eachother, I wondered what exactly I would be doing in the future, it wasn't exactly like I had any actual long term goals.

"I mean sure, training and catching Pokemon is a fun pass time but what else can I do? I guess I could always take after Gramps work but...maybe I should find something more tame?"

"I know, your going to say that I should have a better goal than thinking about an old man's work 24/7 of my life." Bluffing that off, I only went back to petting the few Pokemon in front of me.

"Great, the nuisance is here." Breathing out a deep sigh, I waited for him to enter the door with an annoyed expression on my face. "Decided to make an entrance did you, you're doing quite well for yourself."

"I just wanted to check on the Pokemon that's all..." Looking over at the Pokemon, I couldn't help being confused by what he just said. "They looked really sad when I was with them..."

"Sad, why would they be sad in the first place?" I pondered trying to figure out what is going on through their heads without tearing it to pieces. What exactly were these Pokemon trying to prove by being sad about something I didn't understand.

"Doesn't matter, I need to take care of these little ones first." Nodding his head at me, the two of us kneeled beside eachother as the Pokemon gathered around us for some food. "Enjoy to your heart's content, I hope it fits well to each of your individual tastes."

Each one seemed pleased regardless and ate their meal in silence, giving me and Red a moment alone. I didn't exactly know what I should be doing or saying, so I just stood up and went inside with my face burning a bright shade of red. "Do what you want, I'm going to make some snacks or something."

Going into the kitchen, I found some items on the counter and started to prepare a little bit of a sudden snack. Grasping onto some chocolate covered fruits from the counter, I grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and made another dash for outside. Giving him his share in silence, we ate together while examining things in silence.

I could feel my cheeks blushing more and more while I was around him, but I just couldn't stop myself. There was just something about that sweet look of his with the Pokemon he was admiring. "You already ate your fair share don't go sneaking food, geez!" Laughing to himself, I only shook my head while thinking that I just melted.

One of the Bulbasaur's tried to get my attention, much to my dismay, but I did as he asked. "That's right, you didn't get brushed out yesterday, C'mon I'll take good care of that, we're going to make sure it's all taken care of." Following me in the house, I started to brush at the bulb ontop of his body and steadily make my way downwards, through the rest of his deeply green colored body.

"Blue are you done yet?" Red tried to ask me while popping a peice of fruit into his mouth, but I just shook my head in patience while moving my hands carefully and steadily so that I wouldn't mess this up in any way. Eating the rest of his fruit, he began to drink his water while waiting around for me to finish.

Finishing up the job, Red brought me the meal I must've left behind at some point. "You left behind your meal, you didn't finish your food and stuff." Surprised from that single remark, I only twisted my head away from him while trying to keep up my pride, slightly agitated that I so casually messed up like that. Even so, I took the items with care and nodded my head with outmost thankfulness.

"D-Don't think you're going to get off so easily for this!" I yelled at him, more than embarrassed by his assault on words. It was frustrating how he seemed to think a simple act like that would make me break my guard, but I wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon. Popping a peice of fruit into my mouth, I let the chocolatey flavors entice my tastebuds, before biting on my lip with a nervous glance at the boy next to me.


	5. Two Dummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is the most gigantic idiot in the world to Blue, a happy go lucky pansy is nothing compared to Blue's awesomeness, but that pansy only makes him want to shout. So why is it that the actual idiot all along is always Blue chasing after some sort of Love he's terrible at?

Why was it that I was the only one not understanding what was going on lately, am I that oblivious or something? "By the way, where's the professor?" Red asked me with his usual curious tone evident as he sat beside me.

"Who knows, he decided to act all suspicious this morning then leave to who knows where for the rest of the day. I'm in charge of the house while he's gone." Popping another fruit into my mouth, Red stole one of mine, and made a little happy chuckle as he chewed on a chocolate strawberry.

"Then you're stuck with me for the rest of the day so you don't get lonely, this'll be fun." Groaning, I didn't complain much, after all it wasn't the worst thing in the world to have him around.

"Do you have to stick around, I'm sure you have better things to do with your time don't you?" I said without much emotion, but even I couldn't hide the fact I was a little happy he was staying. Of course, he had to ruin the moment with his utter foolishness.

"Not really, would you have preferred I slept with you instead?" He grinned, while giving me a sly smile, as if trying to tempt me into whatever sick world he was imagining at the moment. I swore my entire being turned a shade of entirely burning bright red from just those few words.

Scooting away from him, I was like a scared kitten all of a sudden. "Don't even joke about that, do you even realize how old you are, you damn asshole?!" I yelled, but he just laughed at how flustered I got.

"This is going to be a long day..." Letting him laugh his lungs out, I went up to my room. It only took him a few minutes to have finally come up there along with me, and by that time all the blush had finally cleared, so he couldn't tease me any further with it. "That didn't take long, are you sure being an ass is actually out of your system?"

"Nah, but I figured I might at least try to pretend." He replied with a simple smile. "You keep lots of books around here, are they all on Pokemon?" He pondered while examining the shelves in my room, reading through the many different books that were displayed.

I didn't care what he did, it wasn't like it made much difference and besides he wasn't hurting anything by being here. "Hey there's a picture of us as kids, it's been a long time since I've even seen something like that, you kept something like this?"

"You didn't keep yours? It was the day the Professor showed us his Pokemon for the first time when we were little and we begged him to take a picture of us. It's kinda silly now, but I kept it regardless since it was still a precious childhood memory."

"Maybe I lost it or something, I'm not exactly sure..." Flopping onto my bed with my arms crossed behind my head, I didn't think too much about it. It was just a picture of us as kids after all wasn't it, why would it have that much value? "Hey Blue, do you think I can have it since I lost mine?"

"Why would I care, do what you want with it, go crazy." I told the brown haired boy with the most sarcastic tone of voice. He just rolled his eyes at me and placed the picture aside for the moment, sitting beside me.

"That looks really comfy there Blue...why don't you let me lie down too?" Before I even had a chance to dodge him, he was flopped ontop of me and I just had to accept the fact I was stuck with Red clinging to my body and lovingly making himself comfy. "Goodnight."

"I swear if you dare try to go to sleep on me..." I couldn't even tell if he was pretending or not, all I knew was that I had no way of escaping that nuisance who had practically trapped me just now. The worst part was that he was heavy as hell, I swore that his weight was going to crush me. "I'm going to kill him, I'm really going to kill him!"

Still struggling with the whole situation, I could feel that his body would barely move under my grasp. Finally I managed to move him off me, but we both collapsed onto the ground with a loud bang. It obviously hurt immensely since we both ended up banging our heads and colliding into the tough floor below us.

The end result wasn't exactly how I wanted it to go though, our eyes widened, our lips must've ended up touching in the process. The pain from the whole affair must've blocked it all out for only a split moment, but by the time we noticed, the damage had already been done.

Getting up as calm as possible, I only wiped my mouth free of the kiss while my face was more than stained with unspeakable emotions and his was surely the same. Assuring my voice was steady and not all over the place, I didn't think it would be wise to handle it with stress. "You should probably go now, things would be awkward if you didn't."

"R-Right." Bounding off the floor, he took gentle steps towards the exit, almost tripping over himself. It seemed he was trying to act the same but It was pretty clear he was really distant from all of this, I didn't blame him either.

Sitting on my bed, I clutched my knees to my chest while burying my face into them. I just couldn't forget what had just happened, it seemed so strange, yet unforgettable. Every inch of him from this soft lips to the spark that came from that one moment, it was everything and more, just why did it have to come to that in the first place?

"This is the worst...if he knew that I had feelings for him there is no way he would ever be around me in the slightest ever again...what have I done?"


End file.
